


The Burns

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out the minute Supergirl touched a sunburn.





	The Burns

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out the minute Supergirl touched a sunburn and he recalled a villain's previous fire attack knocking him down.

THE END


End file.
